Myra
Myra is a student attending the Kyoto Guardian Academy for the first time this year, as her Vampiric nature has awakened. Myra's been in foster care for as along as she can remember. Her condition, and age, makes it difficult for the state to place her in a Foster Home. She currently shares a home with Noda, a friend of William's from back when he went to a normal school, however since her attack upon Kushiro, she's been living on school grounds. She'll be too old for the system come her birthday on August 21. Appearance Personality Myra is a 17 year old girl with deep green eyes, and black hair. When first introduced she's paranoid about the other students, actually thinking them monsters for reasons unstated. It's revealed she hadn't fed in some time, and thus was weak, and, generally unconfident. She was afraid the other students would jump upon her. She seems to have got over these initial thoughts after actually associating with them. Myra has had little control in her life, being moved around from one family to the next, and is reluctant to actively seek friends, as she doesn't want the emotional pain of leaving them. Myra's exibited a certain level of confidence, but only when she has, or precieves she has, the upper hand. In truth, the confidence is merely an act, and it takes others to convince her that she is powerful, and admired. She's still not quite in control of her bloodlust. Background Myra was born on Augest 21, 2010. She attended standard education until an incident in the 10th grade. Myra was a rather down high school student until a moment still not clear caused her Hora blood to boil, it's not quite understood why she, the quite girl, suddenly leap upon a fellow student, and attacked his jugular. A friend of hers was being assaulted is her story, though the consulers are most adamant that to have attacked in such a manner is not natural. Even the friend who thus far has neither backed, nor denied her story, is disgusted by what she did (the boy is fine, or so Myra's been told). Upon recommendation she has been transferred from Hirisoka High to the Academy, where an eye can be kept on her incase she does something like that again. Kyoto Guardian Academy This will be the Myra's first year attending the Kyoto Guardian Academy, she has been told that she can be transfered from the 1-A class to the 1-B, or even integration, at anytime, and that if she shows no improvement in control by 2 years (the year of her expected graduation), then she will be sent to an off site training facility. Myra is first seen in the hallways, where we find her dealing with being in such a large crowd. She entered the gym for the orientation were we discover though her thoughts that shes not happy being at the institution, but other alternatives are less appealing. She's frightened by her fellow students, but puts on a face to conceal this. However she suddenly became startled by the materialization of Jacob Forrest. After overcoming her surprise she is approached by Rose Parabal, who strikes up a conversation, which allows Myra to overcome her nerves about attending the Academy. Myra seems to have some fear concerning supers. Myra attends class with other members of 1-A were she is asked by Mrs. Konewig to introduce her self to the class. She avoids revealing her Vampirism, and instead highlights her musical talent, as she speaks she become more confident, until another student asks her to explain what she means by, 'able to hear beating hearts' which causes here to again become unsettled. After class she makes way to the nurses office in a rush, as her head archs from trying to ignore the noise of beating hearts. She enters, and thinks see's the nurse with vampiric fangs, but as the nurse approaches Myra dismisses the image. She came intending to request some releaf for her headarche, but remembered that at her old school she needed permision from her guardians to recieve such, and today she did not have such permission. Myra instead asks if she can rest awhile, as school is nearly over. The nurse has her sit on the bed across from Maxwell, who is in a near sedated, yet still counscious, state. While she rests the nurse asks if she can get Myra anything, at which point the full extend of Myra's hunger becomes apparant to herself, as she indirectly infers if the Nurse has some blood for her. As she asks her fangs begin to protrude slightly from her upper jaw as she smiles sheepishly. The sound of a door knocking divers Myra attention as she is soon accompanied by James, a bug like individual whom Myra had expressed some disgusted thoughts back at Orientation. Myra hands the nurse a note asking that the blood be brought in a bottle so as not to alarm the kid (Maxwell), and states "strawberry." as she hands the note, to further avoid causing Maxwell to panick., and spends some time trying to figure out how to hide her thoughts from James, and the two have a telepathic/vocal conversation with each other. In which Myra experiences some sympathy for the 'creature' as his actions remind her of her self in away, it is here that it is revealed that she has not fed in two days, and realizes she shouldn't deprive her self as she does, stating that "Things just get worse." The Nurse returns with, to Myra's surprise, a 2 liter bottle of blood, plus a red soda cup. Myra pours a glass, and all her reservations fade as she smiles, endulging her self as her fangs extend to their full length. What began as a simple sip, becomes a steady intake as she smiles. The nurse then announces to both her, and James that she needs a blood sample. Though Myra understand needles are not reused the thought of a needle that had been inside 'that thing' being stuck in her entered her mind just brief enough for Myra to volunteer first. Myra puts her cup down, and covers her bloody upper lip with her now free hand, while holding the other arm out for the nurse to take a blood sample. Her mood changes from frightful, and nervious to playfully jovel following her intake of blood, and is shown as she begins to converse with Maxwell. Careful not to cause him any red flags, and continueing with the Strawberry fiasco. The nurse states that Myra is special, but it seems that both Myra, and Maxwell give the nurse little notice. As they converse Myra becomes comfortable, and begins to take less precautions in concealing her mouth, and thus, her fangs. Mrs. Konewig soon enters at which point Myra again uses a napkin given to her by the nurse. She thanks the teacher for not having her explain everything to the class. As school ends, Myra bid fair well to both Max, and James before leaving; taking the blood, and cup with her. It is obvious that her depression has been relieved, her nerves calmed, and in general, she has become a happier person. Student Council Assessment Myra enters class a --- . She sees Rika escorted to class by Yusa, and her opinion of her changes. ---- --- . Rena.... -work in progress- Attack upon Kushiro On April the 8, 2027 Myra was sitting with other student's in the school's cafeteria discussing ways the Academy could be improved. Though mechanism's not quite understood, a new student, Kushiro, was injured. Myra approached the student who soon fled, with her in pursuit. She pounced upon him while his back was turned, stabbed him, and began to drink his blood to her own fill. The incident was caught on cameria, and by fellow student Rose, who had followed Myra out of the Cafeteria. Myra was apprehended by staff, and Kushiro escorted to a medical facility for treatment of wounds. Myra stayed at the academy for the night, and recieved no medical treatment, despite having consumed a large amount of blood, and having recieved a rib injury. Post Attack Myra awoke with a new resolve after troubling dreams. -WIP- Hobbies *Acoustic Guitar *Violin Relationships *'Amaterasu' - Amaterasu is a small (5 inches tall) girl with teleportation powers. Myra *Cynthia - Cynthia first saw Myra during the student council assessment. Latter she became involved in the issue discussion held with Myra, and Rose. She collected Myra's things when she ran off after Kushiro. *'Erika Konewig' - Myra's home room teacher. Erika -good terms- *'James' - Myra at first found him abomitable, and still has some level of disgust towards the bug man, but has found his personality pleasant. *'Jacob Forrest' - Myra only met him for a brief moment. He materialized next to her on her first day, which startled her. *'Max' - Myra first saw Max as he had emotional outbursts in the gym. She found comfort in knowing she wasn't the most nervious individual attending the academy. They latter find themselves in the nurses office, and she did her best to hide her condition from him, not wanting him to have another panic attack. *Rena - Rena is the mute sister of Neasa Kitsuagan, a popular pop singer. Myra sits next to her in Ms. Perrine's class. Myra is aware of who Rena's sister is, and had been thinking for sometime about the value of friends. Rena is nervious when she first comes to class, and Myra, unaware of Rena's powers, tries not to make as big a deal of Rena as the others, assuming that Rena will appreciate someone who doesn't give her special treatment. When Rika asks if Rena is going to faint, Myra comes to her to afirm the possibility, but only out of competition with Rika, sensing that Rena may be another vote target. At this time Myra is unaware that the student council is actually appointed by the student body president. Myra had planned to talk to Rena after class, but didn't get around to doing so. *Rika - Rika is the student body president. Myra was initially fearful by Rika was going to kill another student, who had challenged her. But Rika had not, which was a relief to Myra. After the event, Rika introduces her self to Myra, and apologizes for scaring her (somehow having noticed Myra's fear). She states she is aware of who Myra is, having made it a point to learn about new students. Myra thanks her for the welcome, suggesting they get together some time, and is given a emerald coin, and told to simply scratch it if she needs any assistance, and Rika will come. The next day, Myra sees Rika come to school, escorted by a personal servant. Myra's mood, and demenar are no longer what they where, as she has grown in confidence. Myra suddenly has negative emotions concerning Rika, which she justifies with paranoid delusions that Rika was merely using her to win a vote. Myra will continue to be thus delusioned that Rika is some arch rival until events prove other wise, or she again grows weak. This sensation mostly derives from feeling inferior to Rika. *'Rose Parabal' - Rose had approached Myra at orientation. She is cheerful, and manages to open Myra up to conversation. Rose helps Myra feel comfortable about attending the Academy. Rose is closest to being Myra's friend. Health It is revealed during Kyoto Academy that her blood type is B+ She has to feed on at least 4.7 liters of blood over a 72 hour period, lest she fall into blood lust, turning her into a predator, who becomes less, and less human until satisfied. This Blood Lust is a survival mechanism, for if she does not consume at least 4.7 liters she will either parish, or fall into a deep coma like state. As she has yet to go past the stage of blood lust, it is not known what would become of her. She can comfortably consume 1.5 to 2 liters in a single feeding. Anymore is gorging, it has not been seen what effect drinking 4.7 liters in a day would have on her. She should be able to go the next two days with out feeding. Myra is reported to 'hear' the beating hearts of those in close proximaty to her after going two days without feeding. It seems implied that she has pushed her self to three days with out feeding, though this somehow seems unlikely. It has not been shown if just any blood can satisfy her physical needs. Her diet seems to consists of fruit juice, fruit sauce, and blood. She sometimes has meat but she doesn't have an appetite for solid foods as much as she use to. Powers *'Blood Sucker -' Myra is rejuvenated by drinking the blood of humans, wounds are healed at a rate equal to that which the Vampire may drink. Blood that is cold, not in a living body, or is synthetic will be of little efficiency, the latter merely satisfying the taste. Vampires make use of special Canines that extend them selves, allowing for use of a hollow cavity, while feeding upon a living mortal. *'Bullet Time -' Myra may slow time around them, allowing them to evade projectiles traveling at Bullet Speed. This effect only last a few seconds to the naked eye, just long enough to avoid the projectiles. * 'Invisibility -' A Vampire can render them selves unseen, however their shadow may yet betray them. A vampire can remain invisible for up to an hours time. *'Supernatural Strength -' Vampires are stronger then humans, being able to lift a ton with ease, and break though most materials while still managing to punch mortals non-fatally. An awakened vampire can have a max of 5 powers in addition to the innate three. Thus Myra may have two powers that have yet to manifest. Drawbacks *'Blood Lust -' The hunger of a vampire must be satisfied every three days, lest the Vampire become almost animal like. They have a level of predatory instinct that kicks in. During this state the Vampire may experience an impulse to kill the nearest bleeding creature, to drain them completely of their life essence. The longer this state lasts the more monstrous the Vampire becomes, their fangs may become extended for a prolonged period of time, their ears hypersensitive, and bat-like. Their eyes will become like Wells of Red, and glow brightly in the dark. *'Holy Weapon Susceptibility -' A wound by a Tiste Longa weapon, or an object infused with Divine Light (by a Tiste Longa for example), will cause extreme pain, and it's wound can not simply be healed by the drinking of blood. This makes such weapons extremely effective against them. Gallery Myra.jpg|Myra in the 10th grade, prior to her 'Awakening'. Myra20.jpg|Myra playing the Violin Myra8.jpg|Myra playing the guitar under a lunar gaze Myra1.JPG|Myra hasn't fed in a while, and it's taking a toll on her Myra25.jpg|Myra while in the best of health Trivia *Has some similiarities to the protagonist of the anime/manga series ''Blood-C, S''aya. Notes *Myra was choosen from a group of character concepts by Baron Joshua. Among her competetors where Myran Krenshaw (a male version of her self), Martan Hall (a super with the power to possess, and control shadow, as well as take on a shadow form), and Lilly (a three inch tall female of 19 who glows in the dark, and can generate flashes of intense light, her brother would have been a none super at the school who would take her from class to class, and generally look after her). *The Idea that Myra would be a musician was inspired by Marceline from Adventure Time. *Admittingly, when I created Myra I had her as Salvia's daughter, but didnt' mention this, though such is no longer possible as Damien was very much alive in 2010, and Salvia wouldn't have children while Damien lives. I have decided against this aspect as it disrupts everything in the canon (unless Salvia infused some of her essence into an unborn human child). Thus Myra's mother, and father shall remain unknown for some time. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Female Character Category:Supers Category:Vampires Category:Students